


Wounded

by interwebconvos



Category: side kicked, sidekicked
Genre: Bad guys, Fluff, M/M, Sidekicks, Superheroes, injuries, side kicks, super heroes, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interwebconvos/pseuds/interwebconvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Ryan were chasing after a thief when Bo realizes he's injured himself. Unable to walk, Ryan helps Bo walk home, and then he helps him mend himself up, and then has a conversation he wasn't expecting to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick little bit of Fluff that I wrote for a web comic I read called Sidekicked  
> check it out at supersidekicked.tumblr.com

Bo laughs as he chases the thief off, ignoring a quiet pain in his leg. He kicked up the dust at the man, as Bo gave up his chase and turning back to Ryan.  
Ryan was staring at Bo's leg in horror, Bo looks down to where the pain was whispering at him and noticed what was causing Ryan's eyes to widen so drastically. Running down his pant leg was a river of red blood. Bo raised a hand to his forehead most dramatically and cried it out in a high pitched southern accent, “Oh Ryan, whatever shall I do,” and then pretended to faint. “Come save me dear boy, I think I might need CPR.”  
Ryan sauntered over and leaned over Bo, who was stretched out along the sidewalk with his lips puckered. “Remember just pulse along with the song “Stayin Alive”, and take all the time in the world with the mouth to mouth bit,” Bo instructed opening one eye to look up at Ryan.  
Ryan shook his head and bent down to roll up Bo's pant leg. He examined the wound and quickly determined it to be non-life threatening. “I think you might just make it, patient.”  
Bo sat up quickly to look at the wound as well. It was still bleeding quite a bit, but nothing he couldn't handle with a barbie band-aid. “Ah man, I thought for sure today was the day I was going to die. Perhaps I should call back the cemetery and tell them to hold off on that gravestone for a bit.”  
“Come on, let's get you home,” Ryan said outstretching a hand. Bo took a hold of it, and jumped up like a spring, landing hard on his feet. He bent over again, holding on to his wounded leg.  
“Maybe you should hold on to calling the cemetery back,” Ryan quipped. “Are you alright?” he added.  
“Yeah, I'm alright,” Bo said. He took a step and winced. Ryan scurried under Bo's arm letting the older man put some of his weight on him. “No, you're not,” he replied, as they stepped together back to the house. 

Everyone was out when they arrived. It was practically a miracle considering it was getting dark. Bo limped up the stairs, a watchful Ryan half a step behind him. Bo had insisted that he was now magically fine, but Ryan didn't believe him. Once they were back up the stairs Ryan was right at his side again.  
“I don't even know how I did it, I barely noticed it until I saw your face. Now it hurts like the dickens,” Bo spoke as he hopping into bed.  
“It was that fence I tell ya,” Ryan said. “You could have just ran around the building and caught him on the other side. But you, mr. Show-off, had to hop over the barb wired fence just like the bad guy.”  
“Well I got him, didn't I,” Bo argued back. “Don't be so worried,” he teased ruffling Ryan's hair.  
“I'd be less worried if you were less human.” Ryan sat on the edge of Bo's bed, watching as Bo pulled up his pant leg to examine his leg again. “We'll have to get that bandaged up,” he said, jumping up and running out to the hall to grab the first aid kit. An essential for any good super hero team.  
“It's nothing a couple of bandaid's won't fix,” Bo commented when Ryan returned. “Lay a couple Barbie ones on there and I'm good to go.”  
Ryan shook his head, a smirk on his face. He took a cloth and began cleaning the wound, it had stopped bleeding by then. Then he pulled out the gauze and a bandage wrap and covered the cut. “If it starts bleeding again or looks worse later we'll take you to the hospital,” he commented after he was done.  
“Thanks nurse,” Bo responded. He stretched his leg out in front of him with his other one, and leaned his head forward toward Ryan's, resting his forehead against the other's. “What would I do without you,” he whispered.  
“Probably lived,” Ryan smirked. “Your wound wasn't life threatening.”  
Bo rolled his eyes, and pulled his head back a bit to look at Ryan. “No, I'm serious,” he said.  
Ryan raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. “Well that's a first,” he proclaimed.  
Bo sighed. “You bother me.”  
“Why?”  
“I'm trying to be touching and all you're doing is ruining it.”  
“Touching? Why?”  
“For this. For all you do for me. I don't know,” Bo said.  
Ryan furrowed his brows, looking confused. “That's what being a friend is for. We've always been this way, Bo. You do the extreme and I clean up your mess.”  
“I didn't know I was such a burden,” Bo said quietly, turning his head away.  
Ryan grabbed his chin and pulled him back to facing him. “You're not. That's not what I meant.”  
“What did you mean then?”  
“I just meant... It's our dynamic,” Ryan stuttered out.  
Bo leaned his head in again. “I'm not a bother to you?” Ryan also leaned in slightly, readjusting his hand toward Bo's absentmindedly. “Do you like our dynamic?” Ryan shrugged. Bo leaned in as closely as he could without actually physically touching the younger man. “Do you like me?” he asked, his breath shaking.  
Ryan didn't answer at first, his eyes darting back and forth looking at Bo, wondering if this was some sort of game that he didn't realize they were playing. “Are you serious?” he asked. Bo nodded feverishly. Ryan wanted to squeal like a little girl, but held back. Instead he closed the space between Bo and himself and kissed him.  
He pulled back quickly, managing to think the situation through. “What about Cal?”  
Bo looked down, blinking a number of times. He breathed in deeply and then responded, “He's not you.”  
Ryan felt bad for a moment. He had wanted this for a long time, since barely after he'd met Bo, but he never imagined it actually happening. But that didn't stop the fact that this was wrong. “Bo, we-- ” The lights turned on as Ryan began to spoke. Calvin, April and Eileen stood in the doorway holding a four pizza boxes and a stack of movies.  
“Affair to Remember, anyone?” Calvin said instantly, having caught Ryan and Bo in and very compromising position.  
“I can explain!” Ryan said without actually thinking of an explanation. Calvin began tapping his foot, staring between the two waiting for one of them to say something. “Actually, I can't explain,” Ryan confessed a moment later, breaking under the pressure of the foot tapping.  
“I can,” Bo sighed, getting up from the bed. He limped over to where they all stood, pointing to Calvin that they leave the room to talk.  
After they left April and Eileen rushed across the room and sat down on the bed opposite Ryan, anticipating answers. “What happened?” April chirped.  
“I don't know,” Ryan started. “He was hurt and I was helping him, and then suddenly...” Ryan couldn't finish what he was saying. They began hearing yelling from the next room and Ryan got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He got up quickly. “I have to go,” he said before scurrying out of the room. 

Down the hall a door slammed, and Bo re-entered his room, finding Eileen and April alone on the bed feeding each other slices of pizza. “Where'd he go?” Bo asked, leaning on the door frame.  
“Your lover has fled the building,” April said between bites.  
“Leen, can you give me a hand, did ya get a vision of where he went?” Bo asked, rubbing a hand against his forehead.  
“You know where,” she told him. Bo nodded and went on his way. Returning a second later to steal a slice. “Limping around after these idiots really tires a guy out, ya know.” 

Ryan was down by the lake, sitting on the large rocks above the water, his favourite thinking place. He and Bo came there all the time when they needed to get away from Bo's dad, or their hero duties. Or really when they just wanted to hang out. There was something about sitting on large rocks, and dipping their toes in the water that was perfect for expressing their feelings.  
“Don't jump, you've got so much to live for!” Bo proclaimed, coming up and grabbing on to Ryan's shoulders. Ryan shook him off, and Bo realized this was not a time for fun and games. “I'm sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood.”  
Ryan stared again at the water, looking at the moon reflected on the surface, trying to avoid Bo's constant stared. “Stop looking at me,” he complained.  
“I can't help it.”  
“Yes, you can,” he mumbled.  
“I don't want to,” Bo responded. “I'm sorry I kissed you when I shouldn't have.”  
“Did Cal forgive you?” Ryan asked, hoping for the worst.  
“Yeah. I'm not surprised though, he was always a stage 5 clinger,” Bo said, rolling his eyes. “It doesn't matter though, I told him it was over.”  
Ryan turned his head. “You did?” he asked casually, trying to hide his interest. Bo laughed, Ryan wasn't fooling him. “Fine, I'm glad, are you happy now?”  
Bo reached down to the water's edge and splashed some water up at Ryan. Ryan kicked some back at him.  
“How's your leg?” Ryan asked as they both dried themselves off.  
Bo nodded. “It's good. I had a good doctor.”  
“I hope you paid him well,” Ryan said with a smile.  
“Actually, I don't think I've finished paying him,” Bo responded. He scooted himself closer to Ryan's rock, and tilting his head down toward Ryan's again.  
“No, I don't think you did,” Ryan agreed. He leaned forward and again they closed the gap between them. But this time he didn't pull away.


End file.
